


untitled headcanon for g!p Elsa stories

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: G!P, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In response to the first fic I published, someone pointed out that they normally didn’t like g!p as a kink but liked how I handled the idea. Just like them, I have a bit of an issue with g!p characters if the fact of them possessing a penis but being referred to with female pronouns isn’t addressed. Personally it feels like fetishization of trans women, so for my stories that feature g!p Elsa, I wanted to write out a working headcanon that could be applied to any of them. It is purely the reader’s choice whether or not they want to apply this headcanon to the story as they’re reading it.</p><p>All of that being said, I’m not here to judge anyone for enjoying g!p characters who are not specified as trans as a kink. Everyone has their guilty pleasures, and far be it from me to tell you what’s ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ in a fic.</p><p>**This was originally posted as a prologue to a specific prompt, but the anon came back and asked me to keep their prompt using Elsa as a cis woman who just happens to possess a penis, and I can respect that, so I revised this to merely be a stand alone headcanon that you can accept if you want to.**</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled headcanon for g!p Elsa stories

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the first fic I published, someone pointed out that they normally didn’t like g!p as a kink but liked how I handled the idea. Just like them, I have a bit of an issue with g!p characters if the fact of them possessing a penis but being referred to with female pronouns isn’t addressed. Personally it feels like fetishization of trans women, so for my stories that feature g!p Elsa, I wanted to write out a working headcanon that could be applied to any of them. It is purely the reader’s choice whether or not they want to apply this headcanon to the story as they’re reading it.
> 
> All of that being said, I’m not here to judge anyone for enjoying g!p characters who are not specified as trans as a kink. Everyone has their guilty pleasures, and far be it from me to tell you what’s ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ in a fic.
> 
> **This was originally posted as a prologue to a specific prompt, but the anon came back and asked me to keep their prompt using Elsa as a cis woman who just happens to possess a penis, and I can respect that, so I revised this to merely be a stand alone headcanon that you can accept if you want to.**

When King Agdar’s firstborn, his son and heir to his throne, came to him at three years old begging to be called ‘Elsa’, he outright refused the idea and sent young Henrik back to the nursery.

When the young prince began throwing tantrums whenever he was forced into a little suit for parties and ceremonies, the king still refused. This was his heir! Such things were unheard of, and King Agdar would not become the laughingstock of the land.

After the umpteenth time Queen Idun discovered the prince rooting through her old trunks for dresses and hats, she sat her husband down for a long conversation. After much deliberation, they decided to allow Henrik a trial period of treating him as if he were their daughter. Things went surprisingly well, with both king and queen realizing they treated ‘Elsa’ exactly as they’d treated ‘Henrik’ - with love and affection.

And so it was decided, for their eldest child’s fifth birthday, to officially rename her Elsa, and to somehow make sure her early life as Prince Henrik was buried. Agdar quickly and secretly amended all official documents to read “Princess Elsa”, and burned the remaining evidence.

The only left to fix was the public knowledge of a prince being born to the king of Arendelle. Luckily, thanks to the stories his grandfather had told him as a small child, King Agdar knew of trolls living deep in the woods, and that they possessed magical powers. He left under the cover of darkness, promising his wife that he would return safely by morning. After stumbling around in the dark for hours, he finally found them.

The leader of the trolls said he could help with Elsa’s ‘special situation’. He reassured the king that when everyone awoke the next morning, save for the royal family, they would have no recollection of the princess ever having been anyone else but Elsa.

Cautiously, the royal family invited everyone possible to a lavish ball later that week to celebrate Princess Elsa’s fifth birthday. As the guests arrived, gifts were wrapped in pink and cards were made out in the princess’ name. No one commented on Elsa in a dress, other than to compliment her on how pretty she’d grown or how nice her hair looked for the festivities.

All trace of Princess Elsa’s former self had been successfully erased.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
